Juntos, tal vez
by 241L0RM3RCUR1
Summary: Palabras dichas, aquellas que se malinterpretaron o creyeron de más. Todo reducido al momento actual, con la pregunta retumbando sin descanso, ¿Qué somos?#OneShotViñeta#BatFlash#RelacionesHomosexuales#BoyxBoy#Yaoi#OmegaverseAU#WallyOmega#BruceAlpha#BrucexWally


**Tengo una pila enorme de tarea, así que… ¡MOTIVENME PARA TERMINARLA!**

**A cambio les doy este absurdo fic que se me ocurrió mientras venia en el transporte urbano y escuchando a Céline Dion – Ashes –**

**Los personajes son propiedad de DC Comics y sus correspondientes creadores**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dejo reposar la mano sobre su vientre, cambiando los canales del televisor en búsqueda de algún programa que lograra distraerlo por las próximas horas.

\- Si me permite, Maestro Wallace, recomiendo la sección de películas, hoy se exhiben estrenos. – la voz de Alfred sobresalto al joven héroe de Central City, asintió con agradecimiento, presionando unos cuantos botones más, encontrando documentales, noticieros, programas educativos y de concurso, llegando al canal recomendado por el mayordomo quien dejaba varios platos con postres y algunas hamburguesas con queso, llevándose otros ya vacíos con simples manchas dejando poca información de los platillos ahí colocados. Wally dejó caer un poco de saliva, agradeciendo extensamente por las exquisitas delicias preparadas por Alfred, resultando en una ligera sonrisa de este, deseándole provecho y pasando a retirarse de la habitación. – Casi lo olvidaba – giro sobre sus pies, atrapando en su periferia al pelirrojo con la mitad de la hamburguesa lista para terminar. – El Maestro Bruce regresara para la cena. – el mayordomo esperaba una respuesta efusiva y exaltada en cambio el resto de la hamburguesa resbalo de las manos del pelirrojo cayendo al plato y desasiéndose en el proceso. – Con su permiso, Maestro Wallace.

El sonido de fondo de la televisión, calmaba la feroz corriente de pensamientos del velocista, lo cual no tendría por qué ser mencionado como un evento relevante, excepto, que está relacionado con cierto hombre murciélago y ocupa una habitación entera de la residencia civil de este.

Para la comunidad Flash se encontraba en una misión especial fuera de la tierra, teniendo la ciudad protegida por otros miembros de la Liga.

Y en el registro oficial, Wally West, alias Flash, fue dado de baja temporal por el tiempo que dure su licencia de ¿paternidad?, estando al cuidado personal de su ¿pareja? Bruce Wayne, alias Batman.

Tener a uno de los miembros fundadores de la Liga, implicaba un completo caos al sistema establecido por cada sector bajo el resguardo de los héroes, tener a uno fuera de servicio y aquellos que no podían quedarse en el planeta aumentaba la carga de trabajo.

Siendo un hecho común en una vida heroica.

\- Bueno Junior, parece que hoy compartiremos una de esas cenas familiares. – palmeo su redondo estómago, recargándose nuevamente en el sofá y subiendo el volumen del televisor.

Sin embargo, el mundialmente y popular Flash, tenía claro que esta salida de su rutina, se relacionaba a cuestiones personales, una relación imposible de creer como para terminar de por vida en Arkham. Razón que provocaba temblores por cada parte de su cuerpo.

Acariciando los pliegues levantados de piel tras una marca dejada recientemente y afectaba su factor de curación rápido. Exhalo el aire contenido, tratando de volver su atención a la película metiendo a su boca algunas palomitas acarameladas.

Continúo la rutina por un par de horas, hasta que su cuerpo no aguanto el cansancio y cayo dormido, ignorando la voz del mayordomo y los pasos presurosos acercándose para verificar su estado de salud.

Alfred no tardo en preparar un sofá cama dispuesto con anterioridad por si Wally requería de un ligero descanso y no alcanzaba a llegar a su habitación en el piso de arriba.

Bruce miro al pelirrojo roncar, cubriendo de saliva una de sus mejillas. Levanto la comisura izquierda de su boca, tocando con cuidado el vientre de su pareja, finalizando con un pequeño beso en su entrecejo. Haciendo uso de toda su fuerza, cargo al pelirrojo, depositándolo con sumo cuidado y cubrirlo con una delgada sabana suficiente como para que no se resfriara.

\- Cuando esté lista la cena, la subiré. – dijo Alfred, tomando platos vasos y charolas vacías, permitiendo un momento intimo entre ambos. Bruce asintió sentándose en una orilla de la cama, pasando los dedos por el cabello de Wally.

La mirada suave dirigida completamente al pelirrojo, pequeñas muestras de afecto que se daba el lujo de otorgar, claro que, si pudiera demostrarlas con Wally despierto seria mucho mejor.

* * *

_\- Es una decisión que todos tienen que saber Bruce. – el tono molesto de Diana no se ocultó._

_\- Concuerdo con ella – secundo Clark, levantándose de la silla en el salón de reuniones. – Por el momento tenemos a tres fundadores fuera del planeta._

_\- John y Shayera son los más cercanos a él, ¿Cómo has sido capaz de ocultar una información así?_

_\- Estoy sorprendido de que J'onn no detectara una nueva presencia en… - golpeo con ambos puños la mesa, deteniendo los comentarios del hombre de acero. Colocándose de pie, se dirigió a la salida no teniendo más argumentos que escuchar o decisiones correctas._

_\- Flash y yo sabremos cómo llevarlo, no se metan._

* * *

Sacar a Flash de sus tareas heroicas hasta el término de su gestación fue la decisión más difícil para Batman, entre dar explicaciones y razones que no revelaran la naturaleza completa de su estado, no involucraban el simple bebé creciendo dentro de su cuerpo, sino la condición de Omega que con tanto empeño le costó ocultar y no afectara dentro de la Liga.

Olfateo la dulce esencia desprendida por Wally cubriendo la habitación, un vestigio, uno tan pequeño pero verdadero, recordándole siempre la unión que nunca seria rota.

\- Bruce – susurro entre sueños el pelirrojo, restregando su rostro en la almohada, enterneciendo al de cabello oscuro.

\- Te amo, Wally. – En lo profundo, Bruce deseaba que al despertar, él recordara estas únicas palabras.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**O-O Tenia esta historia guardada y no la termine, ya ni me acorde de que iba.**

**Jajajaja pero igual seguí usando la misma canción, creo, quien sabe XD.**

**ovO y Wally hermoso, precioso, con su cabello todo rojo a la perfección, le puse pancita, nada más porque creo de que eso iba la historia XDDD.**

**Y Bruce, pues, él está feliz con el nuevo bebé pero incapaz de decir lo que siente por Wally.**

A favor de la Campaña** "Con voz y voto", **porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario, es como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo.

**Porque eso es de gente muy cochina *lean esto con la voz de Deadpool***


End file.
